The Forgotten One's
by RukaUsaSei
Summary: A secret revealed from the past that made Haruka's heart… broke into pieces. While a shooting star was accidentally harmed and have an amnesia that cause him not to remember who he is. Will the shooting star remember her? Or there will be no Happy ever after for them?


**Title:** The Forgotten One's

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon and any of its character. But some of the characters are made of me.

 **Pairing:** Haruka (26) and Seiya (25)

 **Summary:** A secret revealed from the past that made Haruka's heart… broke into pieces. While a shooting star was accidentally harmed and have an amnesia that cause him not to remember who he is. Will the shooting star remember her? Or there will be no Happy ever after for them?

"I am asking you, why?" A short blonde haired woman asked an aqua haired girl in front of her. She's trying her very best not to shout at her at the same time not to cry. While the aqua haired girl thinks that this is the worst day of her life, every day she always wish that this day won't come, but she guess the heaven will never ever going to agree with her desires.

"I-I never intend to d-do this t-too you, Ru-"she was stopped when Haruka suddenly slammed her both hand in the table between the both of them.

"You never intend!? Are you crazy? You lied to me! You make me believe every single day, that you are my lover! How could you!? How could you do this to me Michiru! Why you didn't told me the truth!? Why did you hide this to me?" Michiru was taken aback when she saw the tears that were once hidden to Haruka's eyes that now were rolling down through her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Haruka." She tried to hold her wrist bad she slapped her hand and turned around walking towards the door, but before she could open the door, she turned around and looks at Michiru.

"I don't know what I did to you for you to not tell me this, but I don't know if I will be able to forgive you." She said and opened the door, stepping outside and slamming the door. She searched for her keys but she can't find it and she really wanted to get out of that place. So she started walking.

She walks around the town not really knowing where to go. Until a site suddenly pop out in her head. She walked to the direction that will lead her to that place. Finally she reached the place that she wanted to go to. She sits in the shore playing with the sand with her hands not really care of what is happening around her. She looked at the sea; it's so calm and so peaceful. She looked up in the sky, seeing the star makes her calm so much. She laid her whole body in the sand not losing the sight of the stars in the night sky. She raised her hands like reaching the stars.

"Why do I have to forget about you?" she asked to no one. "Why didn't you remember? Haha I'm crazy. Yeah a total Crazy that falls in love with you in the time of Silver Millennium. "She can feel her tears falling from her eyes again. "Why am I so stupid to realize that, that stupid man is you? And when I finally realize it, you already leave me here in this planet." She wipes her tears away and turned her gaze in her right hands palm. She closed her eyes and remembered those times when he was holding her tight and hugging her like there is no tomorrow for the both of them. Whispering those sweet words that never failed to make her smile and blush at the same time.

She was interrupted when her phone suddenly rung and as she looked at the screen she saw her princess's name; she read the message and a sudden fear enveloped her body. She can't move and even think straight, when it finally registered to her, she stand up and run straight to the address of the hospital.

' _Oh please, don't.'_

She arrived in the hospital panting, she asked the nurse in the front desk. "Where is the room of Mr. Kou Seiya?" she asked out of breath. The nurse told her the floor and emergency room number. She said her thanks and run towards the elevator. She keeps on praying for him to get well soon. She arrived in the floor and look at her left and right. In her right side she catches a glimpse of a dumpling haired girl sitting on the waiting area with a short black haired man beside her. She runs towards them with a really worried expression.

"W-what ha…happened?" she asked catching her breath. The dumpling haired girl looked at her and hugged her tight. She doesn't know what to do or what to react. She looked at the rest of the girls looking at her with a mix emotions, it's like they wanted to say something but can't find a right words to use. When she turned her gaze, she saw the aqua haired girl wiping her tears away from her eyes. She gently pushes the girl that still hugging her and looked into her eyes with a questioning look.

"We know that you already know about the real past of your life in the time of Silver Millennium. I am so sorry of not telling you so early, Haruka. But it's just that we know that it will might cause you a sudden breakdown and you won't understand it if we will force you to remember it. That's why we let you remember it by yourself, please don't blame Michiru about this." Haruka looked at her with disbelief.

"Why are you telling me this now?" she asked, praying to God that it is not about him. Usagi was out of words to say that's why she just stand in front of her not answering her questions, just looking at the ground. "Please tell me!" she said and shake her friend. A silver haired man stands up and holds her wrist to stop her from shaking the girl.

"It is our fault. I and Taiki are so surprised about what we just known and a sudden darkness arrived to Kinmokusei. Princess Kakyuu let us go here in the Earth so that Seiya will be safe… but then we failed of protecting our Prince. I'm so sorry Haruka. We didn't mean to do this." Yaten finished, and for the first time in Haruka's life, she let her tears be seen by her friends. She can't feel her knees; it feels like it gets numb. She let her body fall in the ground just staring in nothing, in nowhere, just letting her tears fall from her green eyes. This make all of them cry, seeing the bravest person they ever know, crying in front of them. Taiki walked in front of Haruka and helped her get on her knees, hiding his sore eyes from crying. He helped her sit in one of the waiting areas chair.

"I am blaming myself from what happened to our Prince. I am so sorry Haruka, if only I can bring back time I will never ever going to let this thing happen." Taiki stated as a tear fall from his eyes. Haruka on the other hand, can't react, it's like her whole body is stopping her from responding to them. She can't move her hands to wipe her tears away, she can't move her feet to stand up and she can't open her mouth to say something. All she knew is that, her heart is broken and her physical and mental body is conscious.

After almost an hour, a Doctor came out of the emergency room and asked who the family relatives of Seiya are. Taiki and Yaten raise their hand, the Doctor talked to them for a while. When they got back to their sit, Haruka looked at the both of them with a questioning look. They both look at each other before nodding and Yaten stood sitting next to Haruka.

"Seiya, is fine but… he is comatose." She can't take this anymore; she cried and cried out loud like there is no tomorrow, silently calling his name. Yaten hugged her as his tears release from his eyes. He felt like a criminal. He can't believe he just let his Prince die. He knew that it is his fault, but Taiki keep on saying that he is also responsible for this.

Haruka don't know when did she get home and how did she get home. All she knew is that her heart is totally broken and that she wanted to see Seiya. So without thinking straight, she went to the bathroom and takes a quick shower before brushing her teeth and get dress. She finished in a record time. She quickly when down stairs and saw the other outers preparing for something that she don't have any idea.

"Haruka, let's go to the hospital." Setsuna said to her and lend her a hand. She accepts it and led her to the car outside the house waiting for them. She sat on the passenger seat since she can't focus. They arrived in the hospital without anyone talking. Michiru helped their adoptive daughter, Hotaru, to get out of the car and soon followed by Haruka from the passenger seat and lastly Setsuna from the driver seat.

As soon as they entered the hospital building, they spotted their friends, Hotaru called them. They all continue walking towards the elevator, taking to each other while Haruka keep silent. She can't find her voice, or let's just say that she can't still believe in what is happening. Usagi also keep on silence as she looked at her friend. She hooked her arms on Haruka's and smiled at her. "Don't you think he will be sad if he sees those sad eyes of yours? As long as I remember, he loves those eyes of yours." She smiles at her brightly trying her best to at least make her smile.

"I understand that you are concern about me, but I wanted to be alone. I'm sorry it's just that I can't believe that when I finally know everything. This thing happened. I don't understand, why is there such things that keep the both of as apart?" she asked fighting back her tears.

"I know that someday, someday the both of you will be together and you will be happy. I will keep on praying for that to happen, now, let's just be happy that he is safe. Just think that when he wakes up he will be on your side forever." Usagi said to Haruka making her feel better a little.

They arrive in Seiya's room and for the second time Haruka's tears betrayed her again. She wipes them off trying her best to stop it. She felt something in her shoulder that made her turn around and see the smiling brunette man looking at her. "You don't need to stop your tears from falling." He gently said and wipes the tears from Haruka's face using his handkerchief.

"Taiki! Seiya is only in coma! Don't you dare stealing Haruka from him." Minako said parting the both of them away from each other. This made Haruka laugh as all of them looked at her and smile before laughing along with her. She stopped laughing and walk towards Seiya's bed this made everyone in the room silent, they all look at each other before walking out of the room. Haruka looked at Seiya and touched his hair.

"I miss you, my Prince." She whispered and kisses his forehead, she looked at him and smile. "I wish I am in your dreams, like the way you always told me how I look like in your dreams. I wish this will stop, I miss you so much, I can't forgive myself for forgetting about you." She rested her forehead in his, calming herself. "I want to see those midnight blue eyes of yours, those teasing smile and I want to hear those melodic laugh of yours. Please Seiya wake up for me. I love you so much." She can't stop herself now. She let a soft sob to escape from her and a tear slipped in her cheeks. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead in his for more minutes, after kissing his lips and walked out of the room excusing herself from her friends.

"This is the first time I see her like that, so vulnerable." Ami commented after seeing her friend.

"She truly loves Seiya, I can say." Makoto agreed while nodding.

"You hear that Seiya? That means you need to wake up now, after Taiki takes your place." Minako said that made everyone laugh.


End file.
